The present invention is related to the field of rotary cutting devices, and more specifically to a blade assembly for a rotary cutter and a method for making same.
Trimmers are known in the prior art and have varied uses, e.g. cutting nose and ear hairs, use in arthroscopic and other medical procedures. The main structural components include a generally cylindrical external head having blades or cutting teeth thereon, and a generally cylindrical internal cutting head having blades or cutting teeth thereon.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,301, the general manner in which a personal trimmer is used includes gripping surface 3 between the thumb and forefinger of one hand and gripping surface 3 between the thumb and forefinger of the other hand. For trimming nose hairs, the cutting end of the rotary trimmer is inserted approximately ⅛ inch into one of the user's nostrils. An external head is held in place while an internal head is rotated back and forth by the user. Such rotation turns the internal cutting head relative to the external cutting head, thereby cutting hairs in a known manner.
Other embodiments of a rotary cutting device, such as a mechanical tissue ablation implement, are functionally similar.
It is desirable that a rotary trimmer cleanly cut material without pulling or binding of the material between the cutting blades. It is further desired that the cutting action be efficient, reducing the effort required to rotate the cutting blades.
The invention will become more readily apparent from the following Detailed Description, which proceeds with reference to the drawings, in which: